


two of us : interlude

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: seasons come and go, but the one person besides him stay





	two of us : interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the whole thing while listening to GReeeeN's discography and I hope the lighthearted feels of this story is delivered in the writing. It's only a short update but I'm sleepy enough to let it slides :p

"Hyung."

Yunho has just taken off his sweater after coming back from his night walk when he hears Changmin calling his name from the door frame.

"Changdol, come in. What are you standing there for?"

Changmin pads into the room, footsteps quiet as he approaches Yunho. 

"Why is your room so cold? This is why I don't like it here."

After hanging the sweater, Yunho is quick to wraps his arms around Changmin. Despite his grumbling, he makes himself comfortable into the hug by snuggling even closer - taking more than he is given.

It is quite a sight as both of them are boasting height of over 6 feet each and with Changmin having a centimetre or two over Yunho, he manages to make 'Changmin's space' in the embrace.

Huffing affectionately at the warm weight in his arm, Yunho let them stay in the position for a while, indulging the younger's attachment. When he pulls off, Changmin whines at the lost of heat. He drags Changmin to the bed and pull the cover over him, blocking him from the cold air.

"For how big you've become, you're still so easily cold, my fragile city boy."

"I'm quite sure it's you who enjoys the coldness too much."

Leaving Changmin as he has bundled up, he takes his beg from his working table and bring it back to bed. Yunho puts on his glasses and takes some papers from the bedside table. The paper is filled with various marks in different colours with notes scribbled in Korean at some of the lines.

"What do you think about the ment? Does it need more changes?"

"Yeah, I did notice we can fix this part..."

Both men, in the privacy of their home, got lost in discussing their work even when it has long past working hour. They don't even have a fixed working hour to begin with but sometimes both of them find it's relaxing to talk about work at home as a sense of normalcy, if any.

They're still arguing on the better choice of word when Yunho notices the slight tremble of Changmin's finger. Sighing softly, once again he leaves the bed to switch the setting of the air conditioner and let the room warms up a bit.

"You don't have to do that, I'm perfectly fine here though."

"Tell me that again when you're not shivering to the bone."

Finally releasing himself from the roll of blanket, Changmin kicks away the blanket now that the temperature is bearable. He stretches his limbs after having to curling himself under the cover.

"You really need to make your room more liveable for human and not serve as a personal live-in fridge. I feel like a frozen meat everytime I'm here."

"Don't say like it's a bad thing. You're one fine premium meat, Changdol."

One pillow flies straight at him but Yunho manages to dodge and picks it up before throwing it back at Changmin when he's close enough.

Changmin thought Yunho wants to continue their discussions so he stared blankly when all the papers are taken away. Questioningly, he can only stare when everything is put aside including Yunho's glasses.

"That's enough for today. Look at your eyes, you really need to sleep now, Changdol."

Changmin's eyes are easily affected by the amount of sleep the man got and it never fails to amaze Yunho. When he's losing sleep, his eyes would be the first part of him that becomes a telling sign.

With that, he pulls Changmin down to the bed and pulls the previously discarded cover over them. Changmin, just as he predicted, tries to squirm away albeit only half heartedly.

"I have my own room, you know."

"Yes, you do. But I already matched the temperature to your liking so now you're obligated to sleep here."

Just like that, Yunho shuts his eyes and adjusted his hold on Changmin. He won't hold him back if it is against his will but he knows Changmin well enough that he doesn't have any intention to get back to his room since the beginning. The complains slowly quietens down when he makes himself comfortable and let sleep takes over him. Changmin might have monopolise the blanket mostly to himself halfway through the night but it is also something Yunho has long given for him to take.

***

They are at rehearsal for their concert and the sun is shining brightly in the sky. They have barely done three songs and Changmin is already drenched in sweats. 

During the break meant for their opening greeting, Changmin rushed to his water and gulps it down in record time.

"Changminnie, are you okay?" 

Yunho asks from the centre of stage using the microphone and with his mouth still full of water, Changmin only signals with his hand that he's fine. It is hell to complete the set but when they are finally done, Changmin quickly drapes himself on the couch in their dressing room.

"You did great out there. Not like it is a surprise, I have the best partner in the whole world afterall."

Changmin feels better now that they are in cold space compared to the heat outside. He takes another sip of water before he can find his voice again.

"That was really something. I already sweat more than you on normal days but that ... huh, even I can't believe I completed the whole thing."

"Of course you did! Aren't you the kid with most preservation I ever met years ago even when I told you to quit."

He huffed tiredly from his spot, recalling their encounter many years ago. At their age, talking about those memories during their teenage days making him feels even older than he actually is. They have known each other more than half of his lifetime afterall.

"Stop acting like you have that many years over me. And, I want to declare that this is really unfair."

"What is?"

"You don't get cold easily but why aren't you easily heat up either? How is it when I already looked like I got poured down by bucket of water you were still decently dried?"

With his light brown curls being let loose during rehearsal, Changmin looked like a pitiful wet poodle in his eyes. It's adorable. He keeps it to himself because Changmin would say it only looks so in his biased eyes.

"It doesn't matter. At the end of the day you still do the best at your job. I know I didn't love you for nothing."

The last sentence is accompanied with proud smile before Yunho leaves him to cool down alone in the room. Too exhausted to retort back, he just shakes his head at Yunho's ability to relate anything about him to his love.

***

"Ah-choo!"

His throat is starting to feel sore from all the sneezing. On his side, Yunho hands him another packet of tissue.

"I'm amazed you still manage to catch spring allergy even when you mostly spend your time inside the safety of your high rise apartment."

Changmin is sure he doesn't look presentable the slightest bit at the moment. He can feel the heat on his face and his nose would be even redder with the amount of tissues he has used. It's a relief he is already prepared with face mask as a cover when they have to face their fans at airport later.

"Sometimes I can't help to question whether you love me or only happened to love making fun of me."

He sneezed again, all too sudden, causing his throat to hurt even more. Noticing his discomfort, Yunho immediately asks for water for him. He can't hide the frown when he drinks as it feels like even the water is rough when it comes in contact with his already hurting throat.

"It's still not too late to ask for change of seat, hyung. We can't have two sick members, that's 100% sick rates statistically -"

"Stop being silly. It's not contagious, and I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone."

Changmin is not that dizzy to not know about it but he feels insecure being with Yunho while he is in this condition. Sure they have known each other for the longest time but he still has his pride to keep.

"Don't worry. You're still the most beautiful, the most good looking person in my eyes."

"You are really making fun of me right now, don't you? You saying those words have become a habit instead of a compliment."

Ah-choo! 

There are long fingers brushing back the strands of hair that covers his face. Yunho gently wipes the sweat on his temple with his palm which makes his traitorous heart starts singing an eternal love song. 

"Of course I mean it. I don't care if everyone else disagree with me but you're always beautiful to me."

This time, his face turns red for a whole different reason. He can never get used to it no matter how many times he has seen this side of Yunho. 

"Try to get some sleep, Changdollie. It will help you to feel better. I'll wake you up when we're close to landing."

Changmin manages to sleep after a few twist and turn. He dozes off to the feel of Yunho stroking calming motions on his palm. 

***

They are doing outdoor shoots and when all the cameras are turned off during the break, Changmin watches Yunho having his fill at stepping on the dry leaves on the ground.

"Are you five?"

"It's fun, wanna play along?"

He rejects the offer and take out his phone to play some games while waiting. After a few minutes, he feels rather than see Yunho is now sitting besides him.

"Not gonna play anymore?"

Changmin asks him teasingly, now only paying half of his attention to the game.

"I just have this thought, do you think we would ever cross path or become friends if we didn't meet through TVXQ?"

At the sudden dispirited tone, Changmin takes a good look at the man at his side. His partner, his best friend, his lover.

"Is this the accompanying mood swing that comes with changing season as it is already falls?"

He asks it jokingly to lighten up the gloomy mood but Yunho doesn't respond as he hoped. He takes a quick look around them before moving to close the gaps between them.

Usually Yunho is the one who is in charge on being mood maker between them. In Changmin's opinion, though Yunho is far from being one dimensional character, he is undoubtedly good at making people feel better just by being around them.

"Hyung, I'm really bad at this kind of thing but you know, I'd like to believe that even if we live through a different life, I'm sure fate would have its way to make us meet or something."

"Do you actually think so?"

Changmin can see that Yunho's eyes literally brightened up slightly after that. He discreetly reaches for Yunho's fingers and let their interlocks hands fall between them to hide it from prying eyes.

"Naturally! I don't say it often but I could never imagine how it would be if I didn't meet you. You are already a fixed figure in my life at this point, you're not allowed to back off , got that?"

Yunho's beam returns gloriously, outshining the shy autumn' sun. Unconsciously, Changmin smiles along at the sight.

"You're just the most precious sweet bean, aren't you?"

"I don't know what does that means but to be safe, I love you too."

"Guys, we'll be back in 5, get ready."

Immediately leaving their seats, both of them smoothly walks up to the circle and getting touched up for the shoots. They seem to smoothly blend with others and minding their own business, but only they know the secret stolen glances and knowing smile.

***

"TVXQ, I guess it's true that they aren't that close, huh?"

"Why do you say so?"

"Well, I rarely see them interact with each other? Even during breaks they usually talk to others."

"Do they need to be together all the time to be considered as close? They're different persons, it's a given they're not attached to the hips all the time."

"Don't they have different personalities as well? I think it's expected they seem distant."

"You're only a month in the job, right? Give it more time, kid, and you'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything for a while and I think I want to update 'in a different life' soon. I just noticed some chapters really need heavy editing with all the mistakes so I'll do that soon, too. I'm still deflated with real life but I miss writing here a lot. I also miss both of our boys but they will soon appear on different shows so I'll take that. Can we have them on their own shows together after this ^^
> 
> ps : I haven't seen updates by Shimruto lately, I hope that person is alright. I miss her fics but as long she's(?) doing fine it's okay.
> 
> I've been binge-reading xanster's fics and I really like the vibe in his/her delivery. 'simply because' & 'The 三 Ways' really leave deep impression when I read it. 
> 
> Sorry for the long rant, going to prepare some notes now ^^


End file.
